


The Things We Miss

by Toku_fangirl_2015



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toku_fangirl_2015/pseuds/Toku_fangirl_2015
Summary: 300 words about what Ankh misses the most.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Things We Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasowe/gifts).



> Inspired by that "galaxy brain" meme from tumblr. Because I *also* needed to see it with these two.

He expects his death to be more _final_. He doesn’t expect to still be able to see and hear, even though his idiot can’t see or hear him. He realizes what’s happening when he goes to slap Eiji across the face and passes right through his head.

Eiji reaches out, sometimes, in his sleep. Ankh reaches for him, too, their fingers touching-but-not-touching. Part of him hates being stuck in this limbo, aware but unable to do anything about it. Part of him is grateful to have any existence at all. He knows Eiji is too stubborn to give up until he’s found a way to bring Ankh back.

Ten years pass.

Finally, one day, he figures it out. Ankh is standing before him, and he’s _solid_ and _whole_. Eiji reaches out, smiling in pure joy, and Ankh can’t hold back his own smile as his fingers finally close around Eiji’s. He won’t let go. He’ll never let go again.

Eiji leads him around the corner to a convenience store, reaches into the freezer, pulls out two ice candies. “Are you hungry?” he asks.

Ankh smirks. “Like you even have to ask.”

They walk to a nearby park and sit down on a bench. Ankh brushes his fingers against Eiji’s again, just because he can, as he takes an ice candy from him. He unwraps it. The first bite is even better than he remembers. He gobbles the whole thing down before Eiji has even taken two bites of his own.

Eiji holds the other one towards him. “Do you want mine too?”

“You don’t want it?”

Eiji grins sheepishly. “It’s okay, I know you’ve missed them.” He holds it out again.

Ankh leans into Eiji until their foreheads gently rest against each other. “Idiot,” he says softly. “I missed _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [toku-fangirl-2015](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/toku-fangirl-2015)


End file.
